Lucky Girl
by TheLostMaximoff
Summary: All her life, Wanda never thought she was lucky. Now that she and Toad are in love maybe it's time to rethink some things.


Lucky Girl

By TheLostMaximoff

Disclaimer: Don't own these characters. Still been a long time, hasn't it? I'm not sure if I can write Wanda as well as I used to. R/R and see what you think.

My eyes open to the soft sound of rain against my window. For a moment I lay in my bed and sigh deeply, wishing to turn back to sleep and rid myself of the plague of unpleasant thoughts that accompany the inclement weather. Rain holds so many memories for me, so much pain that I cannot erase. My body, however, has another idea. My legs shift and pick me out of bed. They carry me to the window and my eyes focus on the rain that falls from the sky. A sixty percent chance they said, sixty percent chance of rain. I guess today the odds just weren't in my favor.

I know a lot about probabilities. It's weird how my power works, the way it manipulates a simple principle all of us encounter every day in our lives. There's a strange, unknown value in life that we call "luck". It's a scientific fact, luck is. Every once in awhile there are little flukes in statistics, little glitches in the Matrix to coin a popular term. Something can happen 999,999 times out of a million but there's always that one time where the stars misalign and that something doesn't occur. No machine is ever perfect I guess.

I never used to believe in luck. I stare at the pouring rain now and let my mind replay those dark times that I wish never occurred but find a comfort in knowing they did. Truthfully, back then I didn't believe in anything except revenge. I guess that was always my main problem with luck. The universe takes too long to balance out. Back then I wanted justice and I wanted it instantaneously. Unfortunately for me, I couldn't get the immediate gratification I so desired. So I would sit in silence and stew in anger and rage. I'd let it boil and simmer until the time was right, until I was lucky enough to get the chance to inflict as much pain on my tormentors as they had inflicted upon me.

People always ask me about my nickname. Why am I the Scarlet "Witch"? Well, you tell me. A little girl gets taken from her home and thrown into a pit of hell for eight years. She's made to endure unimaginable pain and torment. She's driven insane, so completely mentally unstable that her life becomes a roller-coaster consisting of highs of psychotic rage and lows of clinical depression. So why not "witch"? Why not the personification of bad luck for a girl who has never known anything but bad luck? Maybe the universe really does balance out in some sick, morbid way.

I shudder as I turn away from my window and walk out of my room. That's all what I used to think but somehow it all changed. I don't know exactly when it changed. There was no defining moment for me to remember. It was gradual, so slow it was imperceptible until it had already occurred. The only thing I know for certain about when it started was that it started the day I met him. I catch myself smiling now as I walk down the stairs and move into the kitchen to get breakfast. It's a weird thing about luck and chance and the overall randomness of life. Sometimes you just never know. You never know if the person you shyly smile at over the dinner table is going to return your affections. You never know if the person you're attracted to now is going to be the person you spend the rest of your life with. It's all just luck and chance. I never believed in good luck let alone that I'd be capable of having it. I never believed I was lucky until I met him, met Todd Tolensky. Now that I'm with him, I never wanna doubt it again.

I try to figure it all out as I grab a cereal box from the cabinet and make myself some breakfast. Everything has a pattern to it, you know? It's all statistics; if you can find the pattern then you can change the odds. But like I said, no machine is ever perfect or runs smoothly one hundred percent of the time. So what happened? What universal hiccup had to happen to make me worthy enough of his affections? I shake my head as I pour myself some cereal and fetch a spoon from the drawer. I'm not the most beautiful of girls despite his claims and I certainly don't have an endearing personality. I'm getting better about that since I started dating him but my self-doubts still haunt me from time to time. It's a mystery to me what fascinates him about me. It's one that I'll never solve.

I sigh as I sit down on the couch in the living room and eat a bite of cereal. The rain patters against the house and it relaxes me despite bringing up unpleasant memories. I like the house when it's quiet, on those rare occasions when the sound of silence is the only noise that permeates the room. I eat some more cereal and suddenly feel pressure on the back of the couch.

"Morning, sweetie," says Todd as he perches on the back of the couch.

"Morning, Todd," I reply with a smile as I eat another spoonful of cereal and he plops himself down next to me on the couch. I stare at him for a little bit, catching a slight grin on his face.

"What's so funny?" I inquire. He grins again but shakes his head.

"Nothing," he replies.

"Tell me," I press, "or I'll get mad. You know you don't wanna see me get mad."

"It's kinda cute," replies Todd, "I mean the Scarlet Witch sittin' there eating a bowl full of Lucky Charms. Kinda funny, huh?" I blush a little and smile.

"Yeah," I reply as I cuddle against him, "I guess it is."

"You ok?" asks Todd, "I know the rain gives you bad memories."

"I'm fine," I reply, smiling at the fact that he's sweet enough to be concerned about me, "At least I'm fine now that I'm with you." He grins and puts his arm around me as I snuggle closer to him.

I was a very unlucky girl once. I was stuck in a minority that should never even exist. The only way I believed good fortune could happen was if I made it myself. But the best kind of luck happens on its own without any mutant power to twist its arm. Thanks to him, I'm smart enough to know that now.

"I love you," I whisper as I kiss Todd on the cheek.

"Love you too, snugglebunny," he whispers back. I close my eyes and rest against him, feeling his arm curl protectively around me. I never used to believe in luck until I met him. Now thanks to Todd's love, maybe I really am a very, very lucky girl.


End file.
